Metal Love
by PegasusHydra
Summary: 15-year-old Miri Lee is infamous in Camp Half-Blood for her wacky inventions. Everyone won't speak to her, but she needs an assistant. Since no one is willing to go near her, she decides to make her own robot assistant. However, when the system downloads another program, what happens!
1. Chapter 1

"Isn't that Miri?"

"Uh-oh..."

"Be careful or her crazy inventions will get you!"

Everyone snickered as she walked past them. Fifteen-year-old Miri Lee was known in Camp Half-Blood for her infamous inventions that either corrupted or blew up. No one dared to talk to her. She looked menacing with her scars on her arms and legs, bangs that covered her eyes, and the shark tooth necklace she refused to take off. Not even her cabin mates would tell her to come join them for dinner. Being ignored by other campers would be normal for a child of Hephaestus but the Hephaestus kids would always stay with each other. However, Miri's story is different. Ever since she was little, she grew up independent, learning how to earn money for food (with no help from her evil foster parents); learning to trust no one; and kill whoever is in the way of achieving her goals.

Miri's current goal was to have an assistant because it was hard to be an amazing inventor, but have no one to admire your work. Since no one socialized with her, she decided to build her own assistant by using scrap metal from the armory (where she was heading right now).

Scrap metal, scrap metal, scrap metal. Miri thought as she entered the armory.

"Hey Miri!" a cheerful voice called out.

"Go away, Evelyn," Miri said coldly.

Evelyn was the only person to talk to her besides Chiron (Mr. D ignored her). Evelyn talked with everyone, thus the most popular girl (next to Annabeth). She was always cheerful and nice, but seemed to move to one boyfriend to another; because she was a daughter Aphrodite.

"Aww... Miri you are always so cold!" Evelyn whined.

"Get out of my sight," Miri commanded.

"I wanted to invite you to a party!" Evelyn yelled. "Travis and Connor said that I could bring a friend!"

"Ask someone else, I'm not going," Miri stated firmly, digging through a pile of various scrap metal.

"Come on! Please!" Evelyn made a puppy dog face everyone would pity and help her.

"No," Miri said and went back to the pile.

Evelyn sighed. There wasn't anything she could do now. Unless...

"Fine, you don't need to go to the party, but I want you to meet someone," Evelyn said.

"Who?" Miri turned around and looked at a pair of black converse. Then she looked up to meet a guy who looked about the same age as her. He wore a Camp Half-Blood  
t-shirt and a pair of blue jeans. She had to admit he looked nice. Okay, he looked more than nice, he looked super cute.

"Meet my twin, Edward" Evelyn said.

Evelyn's watch beeped. "Oh! I've got to go to the arena! See you guys later!~" She waved and left.

"Hi," Miri stated bluntly and went back to the pile.

"Umm... Hi, my name is Edward Tam," Edward introduced himself.

No reply

Edward felt nervous talking to Miri. He usually didn't talk to girls unless he knew them; and Miri was a mystery to him. He only knew that she infamous in Camp Half-Blood for her crazy inventions. He bent down to get a closer look at her. He noted that she was wearing a wrinkled Camp Half-Blood t-shirt and dark jeans that had oil stains. She wore a shark tooth necklace and he saw a glimpse of her eyes. They were a nice shade of chocolate brown eyes. She glared at him.

"What are still doing here?" Miri hissed.

Edward suddenly felt happy that she was looking at him. He said: "Your eyes..."

"What about my eyes?" Miri asked, but Edward was speechless.

Miri got impatient and slapped him. Edward regained consciousness and shook his head.

"Sorry, I just lost it for a moment," Edward stood up and walked to the door and Miri went back digging for scrap metal.

"By the way, I wanted to say your eyes are beautiful," as Edward said that, the door shut tightly.

Luckily, he didn't see Miri's face because it was a brilliant shade of crimson.


	2. Chapter 2

Metal Love Chapter Two  
by: Hydra

The day of the party...

Miri walked along the shore with her usual oil-stained jeans and a gray T-shirt, holding a tool box full of, well, tools.

"Miri!" Evelyn rushed to tackle her, causing Miri to drop the tool box.

"Evelyn!" Miri hissed.

"Sorry," Evelyn apologized, trying to pick the tools up, but she couldn't hold the wrench up.

"Give that to me!" Miri took the wrench from her and picked up the rest of the tools.

"Anyway, do you want to come to the party with me?" Evelyn asked.

"No," Miri stated bluntly.

"But Edward wants to go with you!" Evelyn yelled.

Miri looked for Edward, and found him surrounded by girls at the volleyball court. She didn't know why he couldn't ask those girls instead because they looked they could be Miss. America or something; so why her?

"Tell him to ask someone else," Miri commanded Evelyn.

"But..." Evelyn started.

"I'm busy, so I can't go," Miri cut her off, and stomped off to go to her cabin.

"Hi, Miri," Edward pushed through the crowd. "How are you?"

"I'm busy, so go away," Miri replied.

"Oh, then I'll talk to you later," Edward said. "See you!"

"Whatever," Miri said.

Aphrodite Cabin-

Edward hummed a silly tune as he went to his cabin to talk to his sister. He opened the door and found his sister frowning.

"What's wrong?" Edward asked.

"Miri didn't want to go to the party with you," Evelyn replied.

"Why?" Edward's good mood was fading fast.

"I guess it's because she saw you talking to all of those girls and got jealous," Evelyn said.

Edward was very disappointed. Miri didn't want to go to the party with him because of those girls. Then something struck him and he bolted out the door.

"Hey! Where are you going?!" Evelyn yelled.

But Edward didn't answer her.


	3. Chapter 3

Metal Love Chapter Three

Edward ran to the Hephaestus Cabin to find Miri.

"Where is Miri?" Edward asked some Hephaestus kids.

"At Bunker Nineteen," one of them said.

"How do you get there?" Edward asked.

"Take that elevator," another one pipped up.

"I didn't know any cabin had an elevator," Edward said.

"It's a Hephaestus Cabin secret," the boy next to him said. "If you tell anyone, we'll send robots that will give you blotchy skin, beauty boy."

"Got it," Edward gulped as he made his way to the elevator and pressed 19. The elevator sped through the secret underground passage. Then it stopped at its destination and the door opened.

'Wow! This place is huge!' Edward thought.

The room was as big as the whole Aphrodite Cabin and was filled with strange metal objects scattered around the room. Miri stood in the middle of the room with a boy that had strange wires connected to it. All the wires were connected to a laptop in which Miri was furiously typing on.

"Are all systems stable enough for programming?" Miri asked.

"Yes," a robotic voice said.

'Wow, who was that and what is that boy doing here?' Edward thought as he stepped closer but-

"INTRUDER ALERT! INTRUDER ALERT!"

Miri turned around to see Edward trying to escape the security robots that had axes and other sharp items. Edward ran toward her, and ended up falling on top of her. Their faces were so close to each other that Edward started blushing.

"You're kind of heavy. Can you get off of me?" Miri asked angrily.

"Oh, sorry," Edward got up, supporting himself on Miri's keyboard.

"System program downloading..." the robotic voice said.

"What?!" Miri yelled.

A blast of white light surrounded the boy (which was actually a robot). When the light faded, the boy opened his eyes and hugged Miri tightly. "Hello, my sweet girlfriend!" the boy said.

'What in Hephaestus' Forges is going on here?!' Miri thought.

….….…

Edward was baffled. Who was this guy and why was he hugging Miri and calling her his girlfriend? Apparently, Miri didn't seem to know what was going on because she had the same dumb expression on her face.

When the boy finally let go of Miri, Miri rushed to her laptop to find out the problem. After looking at the program that had been downloaded in the robot's hard drive, she turned angrily at Edward.

"This is your fault!" Miri screeched pointing to Edward. "You downloaded the wrong programming! Now its programmed to boyfriend and not assistant!"

"I'm sorry! I didn't know! I just-" Edward started.

"Shut up! Why are you here in the first place?! Get out!" Miri yelled on the top of her lungs.

"I just wanted to-" Edward started to explain.

"I believe that Miri told you to leave," the boy said pointing to the elevator.

After looking at Miri's expression of total disgust, Edward turned to the elevator.

[A/N: No one else heard Miri yell or saw what happened because the walls of each bunk is sound proof, and no one would dare be near Miri, except for Evelyn.]


	4. Chapter 4

Metal Love Chapter Four

Miri sighed at her laptop screen. According to her current research, it would take her months to get parts for another robot assistant, and she couldn't reprogram the current boyfriend-assistant, James. It was only a few hours since the programming corrupted. The last time she saw Edward. Miri sighed again. She said many things that she didn't mean. How was she supposed to apologize to him?

Her thoughts were interrupted when she smelled smoke. Miri followed the smell all the way to the kitchen (which was actually just a corner that had a coffee table and a couch next to a stove). She was at a lost of words when she saw James holding a pan over the stove.

"Oh! Miri, my beloved," James rushed to hug her, dropping the pan over the stove without causing the pan to clatter on top of the stove. Instead, the pan gently floated on top of the stove like a feather.

Miri should have noticed this with amazement, but she was too preoccupied with things like: Why is he hugging me? What is he cooking? And where did he get the pan and food? "Get off me!" Miri yelled, pushing James away.

James just smiled. "I hope you worked up an appetite after researching all day. I hope you like a chicken cutlet, darling!~"

'I guess he's not that bad after all. I mean he cared enough to make dinner for me...' Miri thought as James brought her dinner on the coffee table in front of her.

"Enjoy~" James said in a tone that could make anyone melt.

"Thanks," Miri mumbled. The plate did look very appetizing. The chicken cutlet was cooked perfectly, a freshly baked croissant was right next to it, and a perfectly tossed salad was next to the cutlet. Her stomached rumbled. She was hungry, but she should mind her manners. Miri turned on the stove on high and tossed part of the cutlet (which seemed the best looking food on her plate). "To Hephaestus," she mumbled.

'I know my robot didn't work as well as I expected, but I guess I should be happy that it can cook well and cares for me like no one else did. Thanks…' Miri prayed. 'Dad...'

Then she joined James back on the couch, after turning off the stove as soon as the cutlet was burned into ashes. After the wonderful smell of the cutlet spread in the room by smoke, Miri realized the she was famished. Just as she was about to reach her fork, James took it first in a flash, along with the steak knife she was going to pick up after the fork.

"You must be tired," James said. "Don't worry, I'll feed you."

"No, I'm not-" Miri started.

"Say: 'Ahh'," James said as he cut pieces of the cutlet elegantly.

"What?!" Miri yelled, opening her mouth for just enough time for James to put the food inside her mouth. The food was out of this world! The warm croissant melted in her mouth, the chicken cutlet was crispy and the flavor exploded in her mouth as she bit into it, and to top it off, the freshness of the salad was refreshing the meal like a cold, bubbly soda.

"Is it good?" James asked. Miri nodded. "Good!" James smiled.

And for the first time, Miri smiled too.

"Say: 'Ahh'," James held another forkful of food.

"Ahh~" Miri opened her mouth, welcoming the delicious dinner.

'I'm really thankful, dad. And happy,' Miri thought.

[A/N: Sorry for not including Edward in this chapter! He'll be in the next one... Maybe.]


End file.
